olis_box_of_madnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Søren Eskildsen
hotter than the sun 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. Søren Eskildsen was born to Osulf and his wife Rose in Copenhagen, Denmark on a sunny day in July. Even from day one, the poor boy was set up to be forgotten - being the youngest of three boys and four girls the attention his parents had to divide was almost never left for him and there were days where he'd be crying until his baby voice gave out. Maybe it was this constant crave for attention that began his father's dislike for him. Søren and his siblings went to a private school for their wizardry and Søren seemed to excel well - outshining most of his siblings in most of the subjects. His mother was immensely proud and showered him with praise, whereas his father turned a blind eye and praised his older brothers Aslak, Jerrik and Torbjørn more. His sisters - Rikke, Valda, Adela and Luna - often babied him though, giving him the love he missed out on by his father. Of course, one by one his sisters left the home and started their own lives and at the age of only 8 was Søren left with his older brothers, mother and father. With all of his sisters gone, the loneliness Søren felt grew even more, especially when his father took his brothers out to the Quidditch World Cup almost every year and not taking him along with him. Granted he usually spent the time with one of his sisters he couldn't help but feel disconnected, alone and unwanted. It was through these times that he decided he'd do his very best to be a good father to his children. When Søren was 14, his brothers soon began to leave the family's home and Søren eventually became the only child within the house. Yet, the attention from his father was never given in the right way. The only attention he'd receive would be in the form of some verbal abuse and some comparison to one of his brothers. Once, Osulf said he regretted having an eighth child and that seven was plenty for him. After a few years of these repeated comments, Søren moved in with Adela and helped raise her children after her boyfriend walked out on her. For the next major stage of his life, until he was 23, Søren displayed a natural sense to raising a child. However, on his 23rd birthday he did something that went against all of it. One night he went to a local bar and met with a woman, Frederikke, that he instantly hit it off with. Some things let to another and the two did the dirty with Søren leaving with her number. A few weeks passed until he received a call from Frederikke, her claiming she was pregnant. Panicking, Søren began to date her and within seven months they were named husband and wife. Only two months after the wedding, Frederikke gave birth to twins - Alfie and Mette. Taking this as an chance to move into his own place, Søren bought a fairly large house in the outskirts of Copenhagen. For the next four years the Eskildsen's lived as happily as they could - with two new children born to them. Annelie and Cecilie were born when the family had more money and as such they were able to enjoy more things. WIP 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Pure-Blood 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as veela, vampire, werewolf or the likes? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have an "exotic" characters as your first two characters!) 5) Describe your character's profession. Do you plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Married to Frederikke Eskildsen. Four children: Mette, Alfie, Annelie and Ceci. OPTIONAL: If you want your character Sorted into a House, then please fill out this section as well. Please Bold Your Choices 1) There are three paths. One leads to a wandering road, another to a lake, and one over a mountain. Which one? A) None of them, I'm at home reading. B) Lake C) Mountain D) Road 2) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 3) How would you describe yourself? A) Wise B) Cunning C) Hard-working D) Loyal 4) Someone infuriates you in public. How do you react? A) Shrug it off. B) Tell them that they are worthless and to get a life, infuriate them, push them, and storm off. C) Get up, look at them right in the eye, and walk away like it never happened. D) They are just joking around. 5) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. Any House You DO NOT Want to Be In? (No Promises, Sorry) Any House You REALLY Want to Be In? (Sorry, Again, No Promises) Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into) 1. How much time will you have to participate on this RP site? (This does not affect which House you'll be sorted into). :A) I have a lot of other responsibilities, and although I really want to be a part of this wiki, there may be days on end I won't be able to participate in anything. :B) Although I do have some other responsibilities, and there may be times I'll be absent, I should be able to participate on a weekly basis, around my other schedule. :C) I should be able to participate at least some every day. :D) I have loads of free time, and don't see participation to be a problem at all. 2. Is this your first character? :A) This is my first character :B) This is NOT my first character. 3. If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic"? 4. Please post your time zone in relation with the UTC time zone (ex. Eastern Standard Time is -4), but if you don't understand how to calculate that then please simply put the name of your time zone below. Category:DARP